deathvalleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Vessels
Vampires hijack bloodmobiles in a murderous attack, and Kirsten is sent to check upon Dashell's niece at a party thrown by a vamp preying on local teens. Plot Summary Cold Open 10 News reporter Brandy Stevenson is doing a report on there being a blood shortage in the Valley. As she donates blood on camera in one of the bloodmobiles, a pair of vampires attack, killing one of the nurses. One of the vampires forcefully takes the camera and licks the lens, leaving a blood smear. Briefing Captain Dashell briefs the unit that four bloodmobiles were hijacked within a ten mile radius of the station. The primary objective is to locate and retrieve the bloodmobiles before going after the vampires who stole them so that they can assure the public it is safe to donate blood. Dashell initially calls out John-John for presumably finding the situation amusing, though John-John claims his constantly smiling is part of his natural personality. Dashell appears to accept this and then pulls Stubeck, Billy, Rinaldi, and John-John for the bloodmobile heist while telling everyone else to "go out there and kill something." Stubeck, Billy, Rinaldi, and John-John As Rinaldi and John-John drive to Sherman Oaks, John-John complains about hunger. Sound guy Jamie gives him an extra lollipop that he received from Dashell, which seems to satisfy John-John. John-John begins talking about how he is in good shape, which Rinaldi notes he's been doing all of the time lately. John-John takes this as flirtation, though Rinaldi rolls her eyes when he doesn't compliment her back. The officers arrive at the lot where the hijacked bloodmobiles are. While Rinaldi and John-John begin stocking themselves with weapons, Stubeck notes that Billy is sleeping. John-John starts talking about his being in good shape in responding, noticing that he does talk about that all of the time. He and Stubeck then engage in a conversation about their bodies when Rinaldi tells them to stop. Billy awakens to join Stubeck in checking the bloodmobiles. Rinladi and John-John encounter a zombie in one of the mobiles while Stubeck and Billy chase after a vampire found in another. They lose the vampire when Stubeck is too winded from lack of rest. They receive a call from Rinaldi to return to the mobiles. Stubeck complains about them having to walk back, seemingly unaware of a zombie shuffling up to them until Billy instinctively puts it down with a headshot. Rinaldi, John-John, and Jamie soon find themselves stuck in their bloodmobile as it gets surrounded by zombies. They take out as many as they can before running out of ammo they have on their persons, unable to reach the ammo in the trunk of their car. As they are being overwhelmed, John-John mentions him and Rinaldi having a conversation in which if they knew they were going to die they would have sex, though Rinaldi points out she had no part in the conversation. John-John spots keys in the ignition and Rinaldi considers the proposition if he can get them out of there, but the zombies manage to overturn the mobile before he could start the engines. Rinaldi, John-John, and Jamie manage to get back to their feet quickly. They attempt to wait for Stubeck and Billy to return to help them out when they notice there's grape juice and cookies left over. Being parched from donation blood, the three quickly digest as much as they can before a zombie attempts to crawl in from the top. John-John pulls it in and stomps on its head. Rinaldi and Jamie lift John-John through the hole in the top, through which he fights off zombies and spots Stubeck and Billy coming. Rinaldi radios to Stubeck that they need ammo. When Stubeck notices she's eating, he states they'll bring ammo so long as they save them cookies. Stubeck and Billy retrieve the ammo from the trunk of the car. Billy asks why their throwing the ammo boxes to Rinaldi and John-John as opposed to shooting the zombies themselves, to which Stubeck replies that they could accidentally end up shooting their partners in the process. Billy notes that he was a junior varsity quarterback at the same high school Matthew McConaughey went to while Stubeck notes he was varsity catcher. Billy's throw of ammo to John-John is short while Stubeck's makes it. Rinaldi calls for more ammo, but Stubeck and Billy wants the cookies first. She throws them cookies and Stubeck throws her more ammo. Stubeck and Billy then stand back and eat cookies while Rinaldi and John-John take out the zombies, jokingly noting Rinaldi's marksmanship is better than Billy's aim. Dashell and Kirsten Immediately after the briefing, Kirsten wants to know what she can do. Dashell assigns her to tails his niece, whose mother is concerned about going to a party tonight she has posted on Facebook. Kirsten objects to the assignment since it sounds like it has nothing to do with the UTF, but Dashell overrules her. Meanwhile, Dashell joins the other officers in donating blood at a nearby bloodmobile with him being interviewed by a new 10 News reporter Hilary Bidwell. Pierce attempts to hit on her when Stubeck reminds him aside that she's not Brandy Stevenson, who was killed in the previously shown hijacking. Even though all of the officers have donated, Dashell wants them to donate again when he gets a message of blood mobile hijackings and sends them off even though the nurse told them that they're not supposed to do strenuous activity for six-to-eight hours. Kirsten heads out to North Hollywood and blends into the party, passing herself off as a high school student. While avoiding being hit on by the boys, she uses her cellphone and flips through Facebook posts and pictures to make sure she knows who is Natalie, Dashell's niece. When Kirsten locates Natalie, she identifies herself as Amber. She does her best to play along with Natalie's questioning, which allows her to learn that they are at the home of Rico, a vampire. Kirsten discovers that one of Natalie's messages of "GBGB" means "give blood, get buzzed," a seemingly sexual act students are having with vampires in which they swap blood withdrawn from the intended receiver as opposed to saliva. Kirsten's cover is nearly blown when Rico approaches the two girls, but Rico appears to believe her. Rico takes both girls into a room with other girls and he proceeds to give each of them a black kiss. To maintain her cover, Kirsten is forced to take one. As Rico leaves, she notices that ingesting the blood creates the buzz and leaves the person feeling exhausted. In order to get away and report her discovery, she swaps the blood with a boy named Chad who was hitting on her earlier. Upon returning to the station, Dashell wants an update. Kirsten is about to reveal her discoveries, but hesitates on informing him on there being a vampire at the parties when she hears he is considering putting a more experienced officer on the case. She volunteers to continue doing the undercover duty and Dashell agrees. Dashell notes that she appears to have donated blood and adds that he himself will be doing so in the morning. However, he appears quite on edge when he is donating. After he is finished, the nurse gives him his cookies and juice when she heads into the back. Revealed to be a vampire, she gets drunk on Dashell's withdrawn blood. Songs Featured * "Full of Regret" - Danko Jones * "Escape Clause" - Heavy Young Heathens * "The Arrival" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Supergirl" - Bullet & Snowfox * "Beux Jean Blues" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Bone Jam" - Jeff The Brotherhood * "Elegy" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Layne's Dilemma" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Shine" - Heavy Young Heathens * "The New High" - Truckfighters * "Your Tears, My Smile" - Danko Jones Category:Episodes